Encuentros
by Alka-Kun
Summary: Bueno, como lo dice el titulo, esto narrara una serie de encuentros entre Skipper y Julien, desde cosas cursis hasta hard (yaoi, estas advertido!)
1. Dia 1

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

Encuentros

La mesa de un laboratorio, arboles, tronos reales, estanques, en el césped, etc; cualquier lugar es bueno.

Día 1  
Ese árbol

Skipper sostiene firmemente las patas de julien por sobre su cabeza, mientras su espalda solo es capaz de sentir la corteza de aquel árbol, y ante la mirada firme de aquel pingüino solo es capaz de apartar la vista hacia otro lado

J: -Que cres que estas haciendo?  
S: -Que no es obvio?

Dijo aquel pingüino mientas acercaba peligrosamente su pico al cuello expuesto de julien

J: -Es..pera  
S: -Tu eres el rey de la extravagancia, no debería preocuparte si alguien nos ve; Ahora soltare tus patas pero tienes que dejarías en esa posición, si las bajas te castigare por desobedecer a tu capitán al mando

(sonríe seductoramente aquel pingüino)

J: -Lo haré porque quiero, que quede claro  
S: -Empecemos con esa boca tuya que no para de hablar

Skipper comienza a introducir su aleta dentro del hocico de julien y a jugar con la lengua de este, para despues comenzar a embestirlo hasta lo mas profundo de su garganta

J: -nhg..  
S: -Que dices?

De pronto por los labios de julien se dejo escurrir algo de saliva a lo que skipper recrimino

S: -Pero que modales son esos, aun no puedes dejar caer nada

(acerca su pico hasta los labios de julien y lame lentamente la saliva que amenaza con seguir su camino)

J: -nhg...  
S: -Buen chico, ya puedes bajar tus patas

Una vez Julien deja caer sus patas...

S: veo que te gusta el sabor de mi aleta, sin embargo; otra parte de tu cuerpo requiere de mi atención

(Dijo, desviando su mirada hacia la desbordante erección del lémur)

J: ahh gha!

Julien solo podía emitir sonidos sin sentido al sentir como skipper comenzaba a masturbarlo presionando fuertemente con la aleta su erección, y ante la ola de sensaciones el simplemente podía encorvarse buscando apoyo con la cabeza en uno de los hombros de skipper y aferrarse a la espalda del aquel pingüino

J: -agh... Aha..  
(Espasmos musculares)

Julien cae al suelo tratando de recuperar su respiración, la presencia de un liquido blanco en la aleta de skipper fue la señal de que el lémur había terminado

S: -Muy bien soldado  
(comienza a lamer su propia aleta)

Pero claro que julien no se quedaría así, tenia que demostrar que el era mejor y sobre todo que podía tener a skipper gimiendo de placer para el  
En un ágil movimiento cola anillada toma la aleta que skipper lamia para hacerlo el mismo

S: -agh!

(Julien se separa un momento)  
J: -Sorprendido capitán?

Skipper estaba 100% seguro de que la única cosa mejor que dominar a Julien era que el mismísimo lémur fuese quien lo provocase

J: -Ahora capitán, es el momento de que disfrute

Coloca su cola en el pecho de skipper mientras se da la vuelta y coloca sus patas contra el árbol

J: -Pero lamento decirle que tendrá que ser paciente  
(sonríe para si mismo)

Dirige una de sus patas hacia su entrada, logrando introducir unos de sus dedos fácilmente gracias a que su propio semen servia de lubricante

J: -ahgg... Ahg

Ver ese espectáculo y no poder ser participe volvía loco a skipper, ver como julien introducía un segundo dedo y comenzaba a moverlos cada vez mas rápido era tan desesperante, quería estar dentro de el

J: -ahh... S.. ahg..

Pero julien seguía sin permitir que lo tocase alejandolo con su cola  
Era una muy tentadora y dolorosa vista ya que aquel pingüino estaba casi por explotar

S: -co..cola anillada! Por favor

Y ante esas palabras julien saco sus dedos y puso su mano junto a la otra aferrandose al tronco del árbol para finalmente darle paso a skipper

J: -aghh!  
S: -gh!

Skipper entro fuerte y de una sola estocada en julien

S: -Tan ca..lido  
(voz temblorosa)  
J: -Mu.. muevete pingüino  
S: -No, no creo du..rar mucho

Dijo mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente, hasta que el va y ven se torno mas rápido

S:agh..ahg  
J:ahha ahha...


	2. Dia 2

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

Día 2

La pintura en las paredes es blanca, mientras que el suelo tiene un patrón de mosaicos en azul turquesa que combinan con un blanco no tan brillante como el de las paredes; también se puede ver una especie de barra donde hay jaulas y lo que parece ser un lavabo, incluso hay un pequeño televisor.

Cuidado de animales  
Tarjeta de identificación

Animal: pingüino  
Id: 01  
Sexo: H  
Diganostico: torcedura extremidad Derecha  
Notas: se recomienda no quitarle la vista de enzima, el paciente 01 presenta Tripanofobia? (miedo a las agujas)

Doctor: -No es nada de lo que haya que preocuparse; sin embargo deve ser un poco doloroso e incomodo para el pequeño tratar de caminar  
Alice: -Si, como sea(dice indiferentemente)Y tendrá que quedarse aquí?  
Doctor: -Me gustaria que pasara la noche aquí, así la inflamación en su pata podría mejorar  
Alice: -Bien, bien como sea; adiós

-Horas mas tarde-  
Las luces se encuentran apagadas y el duerme pacíficamente sin dolor gracias a la crema utópica cortesía del doctor "mata sanos"; sin embargo, un repentino estruendo lo hace volver de la tierra del sueño

J: -auch!  
(un lémur cae de la ventana)  
S: -Cola anillada!?  
J: -Hola pingüino  
(dice mientras se sacude el polvo del pelaje)  
S: -Que haces aquí?

El lémur alza la vista; sin embargo su mirada se ve un tanto maliciosa

J: -Llego el doctor  
S: -Que?!  
J: -Es hora de atender a mi paciente

(comienza a encaminarse hacia donde la jaula del pingüino y de un salto queda de frente y abre fácilmente la jaula)

S: -Porque me sacas?, yo podría irme si quisiera y que es todo eso de "el doctor"?

(hace un movimiento rápido tratando de levantarse)  
S: -agh..  
J: -soy el doctor Julien y esta noche estas a mi cargo, no te preocupes yo haré que el dolor desaparezca  
S: ...!

Lentamente se agacha a examinar la pequeña pata de skipper y cuando trata de tocarla instintivamente skipper reacciona alejandose torpemente

J: -Veo que el paciente sufre de mucho dolor, al parecer la anestesia ya dejo de hacer efecto;pero, para poder examinarlo necesito que permanezca quieto  
Así que...  
(de la nada saca una jeringa)  
S: -a..agu... Aguja!  
J: -No se preocupe, el piquete le dolerá menos de lo que le duele esa pata  
(sonríe infantilmente)  
S: -Alejate cola anillada!

Skipper que un no había salido de la jaula comenzo a alejandose de julien hasta que choco con el fondo de aquella trampa metálica  
S: -Te lo advierto...  
J: -Veo que su registro medico no miente

(dijo mientras acercaba la aguja hacia la cara de skipper, quien lo único que pudo hacer fue ladearla y entrecerrar los ojos)

Ahora obedecerá a su doctor?  
S: -s... Si...  
J: -Bien..

(Aun sin soltar la aguja, julien toma por el pico a skipper con la otra pata y lo besa tiernamente, mientras que dirige la vista hacia aquellos ojos azule que hasta hace un momento atrás lo miraban aterrado, para despues separarse)

J: ahora quieto, y abre el pico; esto es un examen general y voy a examinar tu garganta

Skipper hizo lo que dijo el lémur sin apartar mucho la vista de la jeringa.  
Julien se acerca y toca con dedo la sensible lengua de skipper

J: -Esto se siente divertido, ahora se porque te gusta hacerlo, pero yo prefiero otros métodos

(besa nuevamente al pingüino, pero esta vez mas profundo explorando cara rincón de ese pico, jugando con esa pequeña lengua)

S: -ghh..h  
J: -Te gusta sentirte atrapado no?, en este espacio tan reducido  
S: -...n.. no

(Julien comienza a explorar la parte baja de skipper y toma el miembro ya erecto de skipper para seguidamente comenzar a frotarlo desde su base hasta la punta)

S: -agh..!  
J: -No estas siendo honesto; estas son preguntas de rutina, no le mientas a tu doctor porque podría equivocarse y dar un mal diagnostico.  
Entonces esto te gusta?, sentirte atrapado tan cerca de mi,y escucharte a ti mismo gemir...  
S: -.. Ahg.. Sgh.. Si  
J: -Siguiente pregunta  
Prefieres mi pata o te gustaria sentir mi boca?  
S: -Tu.. Boca  
(dijo ladeando la cara y ocultando su sonrojó)  
J: -Bien, procedamos a examinar

Para estas alturas skipper estaba recostado sobre su espalda apoyado sobre sus codos, mientras julien se acomodaba para examinar muy seriamente a su paciente  
Comenzó por lamer lentamente hasta que introdujo todo el miembro en su boca y comenzar a jugar con el, primero haciendo pequeños círculos con la lengua en la punta para después apretar los labios y comenzar empujarse a si mismo contra el

S: -ahgg...aggha aa  
Skipper estaba perdido en un mar de sensaciones y solo alcanzaba a cubriese la cara con las aletas, sin poder moverse y siendo presa de ese lémur

S: ahhgh!

(Skipper termino por correrse dentro de la boca de julien y el por tragar todo)

J: -Su sabor es muy bueno, me doy cuenta de que usted tiene una vida muy sana  
S: -ah ah (respiración agitada)  
J: -Usted me disculpara pero este ultimo examen...

(soltando finalmente la aguja, dirigió sus patas hacia su parte baja, intentando ocultar su erección)  
J: -Pero no se preocupe yo me encargare

(dijo mientras comenzaba a masturbarse a si mismo)

J: -ah... Agh; solo... Mireme.. Porfavor Agh..

El simple acto de ver como julien hacia eso frente a el lo ponía caliente; julien acelerando los movimientos de su muñeca se hizo venir violentamente manchando su propio vientre e incluso su cara

J: -Aha .Ah.. Lamento tener que pedirle esto pero, necesito sentir a alguien dentro de mi

Dijo mientras se daba vuelta y se ponía en cuclillas para penetrarse a si mismo con el ya nuevamente erecto miembro de skipper

J: ahhag  
S: aggh!

Los movimientos eran lentos pero efectivos sin embargo.

S: -M..muevete .. Mas  
J: -agh.. No quierghh marte  
S: -No... Te preocupes aggh

Finalmente julien termino por ceder y comenzó a acelerar

J: -aghh.. Ya.. Viene  
S: -aahhh ju..lien.. ghh

-  
Momentos después

S: -No es q no haya disfrutado de esto, pero dime cola anillada a que se debió este trato, tu no eres así?

Julien simplemente fijo su vista en la pata de skipper

J: -No me importaría ser tu doctor de cabecera

Ocultando su mirada triste y apartando la vista a algún punto remoto de la habitación

J: -Por favor ten mas cuidado la próxima vez...  
S: -(así que se trataba de eso)no te preocupes, la próxima vez que me encuentre con "el doctor" sera en una cita programada y no por un accidente.


	3. Dia 3

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

Día 3

Pero que frío

Sentado en su trono real un lémur cola anillada se abraza a si mismo para entrar en calor, mientras sus súbditos (morice y mort) buscan fuera del habitad algo para que su rey no se muera de frío

J: fri...frío... Fri..o  
Tonto mo.. Morice que ..que lento e..es

Julien voltea a ver hacia el habitad de los pingüinos; y por un momento piensa "seria bueno sentir su aleta sujetar mi pata" mientras fija su mirada hacia dicha extremidad

S: eh! Cola anillada  
J: ahh! (cae del trono)  
Auch...  
Monja tonta como se te ocurre asustarme de esa manera!  
Y cuando es que llegaste?!  
S: bueno si hubieras prestado atención me hubieras visto llegar hace 2 minutos  
J: y que es lo que haces aquí?  
S: estoy aquí en una misión especial  
J: no me digas; y necesitas de la fabulosa ayuda del agente espía doble julien!  
S: no necesariamente; hey te ves mas animado, hace unos momentos no dejabas de temblar, al parecer ya no es necesario cumplír mi misión  
J: ...?  
S: pero aun así (sujeta una de las patas de julien)  
J: (sonrrojado) que.. Que haces?  
S:cumpliendo con mi deber  
(toma con su otra aleta el rostro de Julien lo dirige hacia el suyo, logrando que sus miradas se encuentren)  
J: de.. Deja de jugar  
(dice tímidamente)  
S: yo soy muy serio rey

Skipper besa tiernamente a julien

*Momentos despues*

Morice: hemos vuelto rey julien  
Mort: los pieeees!  
Julien: ... (Abanicandose a si mismo con una de sus patas)  
Morice: creí que tenia frío  
(voltea a buscar la mirada de su rey para encontrar una respuesta)  
Julien: pues ya no  
(dice en un fingido tono de molestia mientras oculta su sonrojada cara entre sus rodillas y abraza sus piernas)  
estupido pingüino (susurra mientras sonríe)


	4. Dia 4

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

Día 4  
Saludando a los súbditos

El trampolín de los lémures se a descompuesto y es sustituido por una alberca de pelotas?

J: que aburrido!  
M: debería darle una oportunidad su alteza, tal vez le guste  
Ahora si me permite iré con los pingüinos  
J: que?! Porque?  
M: bueno, mort ya lleva 5 minutos con la cabeza atrapada dentro de esa lata  
J: así... Lo había olvidado

*Julien, ya solo en el habitad*

J: aahhhh que aburrido!  
Tal vez debería mover el bote un rato  
S: yo tengo una idea mejor  
J: aaaahhh!  
Como es que haces eso!  
S: hacer que?  
J: aparecerte de la nada  
S: yo te preguntaría lo mismo; cada vez que entras al cuartel  
J: bueno ya, cual es tu idea?

(a lo lejos se ve un grupo de visitantes)  
J: espera el zoológico esta abierto, tu no deberías estar aquí  
S: ese no es problema; rápido ven  
(se dirigen haca la alberca de pelotas y se adentran en ella)  
J: esta era tu fabulosa idea?  
S: no, es esta  
Ah lo olvidaba no olvides saludar a tu audiencia, obtendrás grandes gratificaciones mientras mas saludes

(sonríe mientras se va mas a fondo de la piscina)

J: .. Gratificaciones?

Julien no entendía muy bien; sin embargo, como era de esperarse ese lémur al que le gusta llamar la atención comenzó a jugar con las pelotas a su alrededor para atraer a los humanos  
Y una vez que hubo una considerable multitud, el espectáculo comenzó

por un momento olvido que aquel pingüino se encontraba sumergido en alguna parte de la alberca hasta que sintió como algo acariciaba su entrepierna

J: ahg!  
Que haces?! Las personas me están viendo!

Una voz le contesta desde abajo

S: bueno obviamente te estoy tocando y vaya que tu cuerpo a reccionado

Y skipper no mentía, sentir de pronto como era tocado por esas expertas aletas y estar rodeado por tanta gente...

S: bien ahora continua, si es que quieres que te deje correr (dice mientras deja de tocarlo)

Dicho esto julien comenzó por hacer malabares con las pelotas; mientras sentía como skipper comenzaba a mover su aleta desde la base hasta la punta de su ya erecto miembro

S: se que puedes hacerlo mejor, intenta con 4 pelotas

Al intentar agregar la 4ta pelota skipper apretó su aleta haciendo que Julien perdiera el ritmo y se le cayeran todas las pelotas

J: aghg..  
S: vamos, vuelve a intentarlo  
(dijo burlonamente)

Julien comenzó nuevamente pero esta vez utilizaba 5 pelotas  
S: quien diría que eras tan bueno en esto, mereces un premio

De pronto sintió como skipper comenzaba a abrirse paso con su aleta en su estrecho pero ansioso orificio, mientras que con la otra seguía masturbandolo

J: es.. Espera si haces.. Las dos cosas agh.. A la vez ... Es ..d.. Emaciado

Julien dejo caer las pelotas, pero las miradas de las personas le pedían un intento mas

J: ellos.. M..me agh!  
(skipper deja de marturbarlo y retira su aleta para penetra de una sola estocada)  
S: si gh.. No los distraes... Se darán cu..cuenta  
J: me.. Me.. Están mirando ahg!  
(comienza a masturbarlo nuevamente mientras lo enviste)  
Ahgg!

Julien nervioso comienza a jugar con las pelotas tomando algunas y arrojandolas hacia arriba esperando que las personas no notasen su tembloroso cuerpo y Justo cuando esta por venirse, es arrastrado fuertemente hacia el fondo logrando que la erección de skipper lograra llegar a un punto muy sensible  
Haciéndolo venir violentamente y sintiendo en su interior como skipper había terminado tambien

*En al noche*

Ya con el trampolín en su lugar  
Mort: el colchón real regreso!  
J: bien es hora de descansar  
M: parece que su alteza esta agotado, me entere de que dio toda una función hoy en la tarde  
J: (sonrojado) ...!

*En el cuartel*

Private: skipper que es eso?  
S: eh?! , no es nada!

Dijo ocultando detras de si una pelota de color rojo

(miradas y sonrisas acusadoras entre los miembros de su escuadrón)

K: al parecer estuviste presente en la función que dio julien

S: bueno, el laboratorio estaba ocupado  
No es así Rico?

K y R: ...!

K: miren la hora, que tarde es; debo descansar mi cerebro  
R: ...(se va silbando hacia su litera)  
Private: ..? Que descansen (sonríe un joven e inocente pingüino)

S: bien luces fuera  
(dice sonriendo)

Holap, bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por los reviews y espero que sigan disfrutando de lo que escribo.

Se aceptan peticiones :)saludos y hasta la proxima


	5. Dia 0?

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

Día 0  
Santos calamares espaciales!  
El regresa a tomar venganza.

La operación salve rey no a dado frutos y desde que ese calamar desapareció llevándose con él a Julien, en la mente de todos y cada uno de los presentes una única pregunta resuena en sus oídos

S: que rayos es lo que ara con el!?  
K: calmate skipper, lo encontraremos pronto  
Parece que esa loca  
S: (mirada aterradora)  
K: emmm quiero decir excelente idea de ponerle un rastreador a julien mientras dormía funciono  
P: objetivo aproximadamente a 10 metros  
S: rico! Acelera

*fuera de una bodega abandonada*

S: entrare solo  
K: pero skipper  
P: ningún pingüino nada solo, es la regla  
R: aja!  
S: si pero, esto es personal  
(dice amenazador, con una voz grave y profunda)  
K: estaremos afuera cubriendo, señor!  
(llevando su aleta derecha hacia su frente para saludar a su capitán en muestra de respeto)  
S: descanse  
(se da la vuelta para encaminarse hacia la entrada)  
Quedas a cargo... General Kowalski  
K: si.. Skipper  
(susurra)

Ya dentro y al avanzar puedo escuchar leves sonido que fueron intensificandose al irse a acercando a la fuente Pero... no eran sonidos cualquiera y solamente hasta que vio esa escena su corazón quedo helado y sus ojos cálidos se volvieron fríos

J: no.. N..o mi..res agh!

Ágiles tentaculos tocan por todas partes el cuerpo del lémur, estimulando cada rincón y entrando en cada orificio;  
Mas allá del placer que le provoca sentir esas envestidas rápidas y constantes, de sentir como su miembro es masajeado salvajemente, de sentir todos esos tentaculos deslizarse por su pecho y cuello tratando de entrar a su boca; mas allá de todo el éxtasis...  
Lagrimas corren por sus mejillas

J: ski.. Ski.p..agh..!  
(termina por correrse)  
Sus ojos se nublan y ya sea por las salvajes acciones de ese calamar o por el agotamiento extremo de Julien, este ultimo termina por desmayarse mientras que el calamar simplemente lo suelta haciendo que callera estrepitosamente al suelo

S: Julien!

Rápidamente se dirige hacia el lémur caído; y antes su preocupación se olvida del enemigo

P: skipper, detrás de ti!  
S: ..!  
(voltea rápidamente, simplemente para ver como kowalski y rico detienen el golpe del calamar con sus aletas)

S: pero..

(Kowalski dando la espalda y aun deteniendo uno de los Tentaculos del calamar)

K: nunca... Ja..mas nades solo!  
S: private! Cuida de cola anillada  
P: si señor!

Skipper dedica una ultima mirada al aun inconsciente lémur

S: bien caballeros, es hora de una paliza... DENIGRANTE  
(voz grave)

*Horas despues*

En el habitad de los lémures

Un muy angustiado pingüino hace guardia.  
S: despienta cola anillada...  
(extiende su aleta para agarrar una de las patas de Julien, cuando de pronto siente como su aleta es apretada)  
S: ...!  
J: qui.. Ta esta sensación de mi cuerpo  
(dice sin mirar al pingüino, y temblando)

S: juro que jamas te volverás a sentir así...  
(lo dirige hacia su pecho emplumado para despues apresarlo entre sus aletas en un fuerte abrazo)  
J: prometes que protegerás a tu rey?  
S: por supuesto cola anillada, y no porque sea un decreto tuyo... Lo haré porque...  
J: no tienes que decir ese tipo de cosas, se que no te gusta  
S: entonces dejemos que las acciones hablen  
J: hehe eres todo un pingüino de acción  
S: de ahora en adelante, tus días serán inolvidables

*NOTAS*

Holap de nuevo, gracias a quienes siguen este fic.

Bueno pues este capitulo es una especie de introduccion a los dias que ya han estado leyendo, perdonen por no subir nada en los dias enteriores.

Saludos y hasta la proxima


	6. Dia 5 y ademas 6

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

Día 5  
Sueños

... Sentir el calor de esos brazos que me apresan fuertemente, pasando por mi cintura y mi espalda abrazandome tiernamente...  
... Sentir su mirada sobre mi, mientras me oculto en ese cómodo espacio entre su cuello y su hombro...  
...Sentir como lentamente una de sus manos comienza a desviarse mas allá de los limites de mi cintura...  
... Sentir como soy obligado a que nuestras miradas choquen...  
... Sentir la fuerte necesidad al igual que el de compartir un cálido, tierno e inocente beso lleno de necesidad...  
... Sentir esa necesidad de verlo sonreír, mientras juego a escapar de sus brazos...

S: (algo sonrojado) es agradable soñar con la persona que te gusta...  
(sonriendo)

Día 6

Bailamos?

Si tu sientes esto tambien; porque no te acercas a mi, ven y comencemos ahora; moviendonos de un lado a otro.  
Vamos a bailar...

Te acercas aun sabiendo que no eres muy bueno, aun así tus intenciones son simplemente complacer mi infantil deseo de que bailes esta pieza conmigo

Si tu sientes esto tambien; porque no te acercas a mi, ven y comencemos ahora; moviendonos de un lado a otro.  
Vamos a bailar...

Tus pasos son torpes pero llenos de tenacidad, quieres demostrar que puedes mejorar

Vamos a bailar...

Sonriendo uno al otro, cómplices en una misma sintonía, disfrutando del momento

Si tu sientes esto tambien; porque no te acercas a mi, ven y comencemos ahora; moviendonos de un lado a otro.  
Vamos a bailar...

Ver tu anatomía tratando de dar lo mejor de si, aun cuando esta no es tu especialidad; me hace sonreír

Vamos a bailar...

Tal vez la pieza musical se alargue y la noche nos cubra, esta es tu oportunidad muestrame tus movimientos hasta que terminemos exhaustos

Si tu sientes esto tambien; porque no te acercas a mi, ven y comencemos ahora; moviendonos de un lado a otro.

Vamos a bailar...  
Vamos a bailar...  
Vamos a bailar...

J: fue divertido, ver tus movimientos al ritmo de la música  
S: callate! (sonrojado)


	7. Dia 7 y 8

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

Día 7  
Cuestión de medidas

Alka: No importa desde que perspectiva se vea, la verdad no se puede ocultar fácilmente

Y la verdad es que... Es pequeño

Claro que algunos estamos satisfechos con nuestras medidas, pero claro... Hay excepciones

Aun así debe haber ventajas no?  
Por ejemplo:  
- puede entrar fácilmente en lugares estrechos...  
Y mmmm...  
Bueno no hay tantas ventajas; pero imagina que se podría hacer con unos centímetros mas

-llegar a lugares que antes no alcanzabas fácilmente  
- sentirse mas a gusto contigo mismo  
- dejar impresionados a algunos

(suspiro) todo es cuestión de medidas...

J: si... Es pequeño; pero  
Cabe perfectamente...

S: cola anillada!  
(lo abraza y levanta del suelo)

J: como decía anteriormente; cabe perfectamente en mis brazos

Alka: Si; algunos tenemos complejos pero apuesto que al menos una vez te preguntaste que harías si fueras mas alto

Alka: Les aviso que tal vez el proximamente al contenido del dia 7 le agregue el dia 8 como paso con el 5 y 6;

espero que les agraden estos capitulos tanto como a la persona para le que escribo; ya saben comenten, propongan, o envien inbox con solicitudes :)

saludos y hasta la proxima.

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

Dia 8

Hermoso

Una mirada azul claro, que parece cambiar a un intenso azul marino cuando se enoja

Y de pronto todo era hermoso, esos ojos azules que lo persiguen, reflejados en el cielo, el agua de los estanques y una sonrisa se forma en sus labios

Un cálido pero al mismo tiempo azul, contra una radiante mezcla de naranja y amarillo que simulan dos pequeños soles

Y de pronto todo es hermoso, la brillante luz de las lamparas, las potentes explosiones, no compiten con el brillo que irradian esos ojos y una sonrisa de resignación y alegría se forma en su rostro

Porque de pronto era hermoso que sus miradas chocasen una contra otra.


	8. Dia 9

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

Día 9  
fetiches?

Sus aletas se encuentran atadas tras su espalda, sus ojos vendandos, y el se encuentra sentado recargado contra una fría pared.

J: que comience el interrogatorio...  
S: hombres mas fuertes han intentado hacerme hablar

J: (lo abofetea) -no eh dicho que puedas hablar aun...

Dice con una voz sorprendentemente fría y grave

S: (un pequeño hilo de sangre comienza a brotar uno de sus pequeños orificios nasales, mientras una sonrisa de ansia se dibuja en su pico) bien, muestrame lo fuerte que eres entonces

J: (se acerca hasta llegar a uno de los orificios auditivos de skipper) debes ser valiente para arriesgarte a seguir hablando y mas aun al decir algo como eso

S: pruebame

apasionadamente Julien toma el pico de skipper para besarlo, mientras este ultimo comienza a resbalaras por la pared hasta quedar completamente acostado en el suelo, de tal manera que julien lo tiene apresado debajo de el

J: -Ansió escuchar tus lascivos gritos y estremecerme ante el temblor de tu cuerpo.

Julien comenzó a frotar lentamente su miembro erecto contra el de skipper

S: ahgg...

En un intento por sentir mes serca a ese intrépido lumur skipper comenzó a moverse tambien, incrementando el placer y ocasionando que su cuerpo comenzara a sufrir espasmos

S: por... Ahgg..por... Favor

J: arqueando tu cuerpo ante el mío y volviendome loco aggh.. rogandome por liberarte de la agonía que antecede en éxtasis

S: es.. Estoy ahgg..

Julien acelera sus movimientos pélvicos, dejando la mente de skipper en blanco

S: ahhhhg!

J: provocandome aun mas con tus gemidos...

(desata las aletas, y quita la venda de los ajos de aquel pingüino)

J: y viendo eso ojos llorosos, solamente puedo pensar que tratas de provocarme aun mas...

Lo pone rápidamente en cuatro, teniendo total acceso por primera vez a aquel lugar en el que nunca pensó que pudiese estar, comenzó a introducirse lentamente

S: ahhgg...  
J: que lindo, pero apenas esta entrando

Dándole tiempo para acostumbrarse a la intrusión comienza a lamer seductoramete la espalda del pingüino

S: mu... Mue... Vete...

Lentamente julien comenzó a entrar y salir.

J: es.. Tan estrecho... gh..

Julien permaneció un instante inmóvil, hasta que sintió como skipper comenzaba a empujarse contra el

J: ghha... Tu... Nuncahhhg! Quieres per..der

Julien lo tomo por el cuello y se empujo fuertemente

S:ahhhg!

Las embestidas se hicieron mas rápidas, y los espasmos mas violentos hasta que por primera vez skipper conociera aquella cálida sensación de la semilla de Julien dentro de el.

S: no... Estuvo tan mal  
(desvía la mirada)

J: si... Quien diría que verte de esa manera fuera tan... Provocativo

S y J: podríamos hacerlo mas a menudo

Alka:-Hola! bueno pues una disculpa, eh tenido algunos problemas y no habia podido subir nada; lamento la demora.

Saludos y hasta la proxima


	9. Dia 10

Bueno antes que nada, los pingüinos de madagascar no me pertenecen su existencia se le debe a: Eric Darnell, Tom McGrath, Mireille Soria.

Yo solo creo fantasias jejeje.

**Día 10**  
**Amor?**

**S**: _*****Callar tus locas exigencias con besos apasionados que te roban el aliento y estremecen tu cuerpo*****_

- en todo este tiempo has estado complaciendote tu solo?- (susurra a la oreja del inocente lémur que es apresado contra la pared)

**J**: _*****hace días que no he podido verle; y sentir su respiración tan cerca de m_i...*****

-so...solo apresurate-

**S**: - estamos exigentes, como de costumbre no?-

**J**: -ca...callate tonto pingüino-

**S**: -aveces solo se necesita del toque mágico -  
(acaricia lentamente su entrepierna)

**J**: - ghha...

**S**: - ya extrañaba oír esos gemidos tan provocadores- (Julien lleva la palma de su pata hacia su rostro, tratando de ocultar su desbordante pena)

**S**: - he!, como se supone que disfrute de escucharte su te cubres todo rostro?

**J**: - a.. Ti, te gusta eso? (apenas audible)

**S**: - por supuesto, disfruto mucho con ello

**J**: - disfrutar...

(esa palabra se quedo en sus pensamientos, claro que el tambien disfrutaba de la compañía de aquel pingüino, por el simple hecho de que lo amaba, así de sencillo; y el esta seguro de que skipper siente lo mismo, aun así porque de pronto se siente tan inseguro? )

**S**: - no me gustan las cosas que no puedo ver, sentir y/o golpear

(sin advertencia alguna da media vuelta al cuerpo de Julien, provocando que sus miradas chocasen)

**S**: - y el amor es una de ellas...  
(aquellos ojos azules eran tan penetrantes)

**J**: - después de todo... Tu no?!  
(se calla ante la sorpresa de sentir como el pequeño pingüino recuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho)

**S**: - claro que te amo; pero eso es solamente un concepto que no entiendo por completo... Así que solo puedo demostrarlo de esta manera y protegiendote

(levanta la mirada)

- Así que dejame demostrarte cuanto te amo-

(sonríe maliciosamente, mientras sus ojos brillan de deseo)

*****Horas mas tarde*****

**Kowalski**: skipper, hay un problema  
(menciona un serio pero alarmado kowalski, que mira por el periscopio del cuartel)

**Skipper**: que pasa kowalski?

**Kowalski**: parece que hay un problema en el habitad de los lémures

**Skipper**: le... Lémures?

**Kowalski**: parece ser que julien no puede bailar... Tal vez este enfermo?

**Skipper**: ya se le pasara  
(sonriendo nerviosamente)

_Kowalski ladea la cabeza en busca de una mejor respuesta_

**Kowalski**: ski... pper?

_Kowalski sonríe al ver la cara totalmente sonrojada de su capitán_

**Kowalski**: tienes razón; ya se le pasara

*****En el habitad de los lémures*****

_Un Julien acostado sobre su abdomen en una no muy cómoda posición trata de acomodarse en su trono real mientras maldice entre susurros_

**Julien**: tonto pingüino...  
(sonríe, mientras trata de dormir)


	10. Chapter 11

**Día 11****  
INFORMACIÓN CLASIFICADA**

_Hoy es un día memorable, y por que?; bueno porque hoy el cuartel estrena una nueva sala de interrogaciones pero y lo__  
mejor de ella es el espejo, si el espejo!__  
Ya que como en las películas de policías se puede ver lo que pasa adentro de la habitación, sin que el interrogado lo sepa supuestamente.__  
_  
**Skipper:** -bien chicos, las remodelaciones en el cuartel han sido todo un éxito

**Kowalski:** -bien dicho skipper  
**  
Skipper:** -ahora, traigan a ese lémur  
(dijo seriamente)

**Private:** -s..si skipper!

***E****scasos minutos despues*****  
**_**  
**__Dentro de la habitacion, un lémur no deja de admirar su hermosa figura real en ese gran espejo__  
En una mesa en medio de la habitación se encuentra un pequeño alta voz_  
**  
*F****uera de la habitación***

**Private:** -s..skipper?  
**Skipper:** -si joven cabo?  
**Private:** -que hizo julien, para estar aquí?  
**Skipper: **(fijando su vista en el lémur)  
-Me reto (sonríe, mientras su ojos irradian una especie de brillo)

_Kowalski sabe lo que significa esa mirada._

**Kowalski:** -ho, pero miren la hora; mmm nosotros tenemos que irnos skipper  
_  
Y es que convenientemente hoy hay una exposición de lunacornios vs métodos de tortura medievales y no piensen mal, no tuvo que ver con que kowalski saboteara el itinerario de ambas funciones obligandolas a convivir en el mismo horario._

**Kowalski:** (empujando a rico y private, dirijiendose hacia la salida) -ha, skipper  
_  
El mencionado da la vuelta, solamente para ver la espalda de su segundo al mando_  
**  
Skipper:** -si, soldado?  
**Kowalski:** -feliz cumpleaños...  
**Skipper:** ...!  
**Private:** -recuerda que mañana eres nuestro...  
**Rico:** -Aha!

**Skipper:** -gracias; chicos...  
**  
Julien:** -mmm hola?, no quiero molestar a nadie pero, el rey que soy yo esta aburrido!

**Skipper:** (hablando por un micrófono)-cola anillada, se te acusa de retarme y mas recientemente...  
De conspiración

***y es que ahora todo tenia sentido!, como no lo vio antes?!.****  
Esos cuatro; no fue coincidencia que dos exposiciones tan diferentes se juntaran***

**Skipper:**-kowalski ... (susurro)

***T****ampoco fue coincidencia que rico tirara accidentalmente una revista sobre "salas de interrogatorios y de tortura del ultimo año" ***

**Skipper:**-rico...

***M****ucho menos fue una coincidencia que private, si ese adorable pingüino lo llevara a una trampa junto con julien***

**Skipper:**-private...

**Julien:** (ya tardo demaciado, lo sabe!)-...  
**  
*Flash back***

**Kowalski:**-muy bien la misión "cumpleaños de en sueño" esta lista!

**Julien:** -y porque yo debería ser el "regalo"? (fingiendo indignación)

_Rico, private y kowalski lo miran con caras acusadora, julien simplemente se sonroja y agacha la mirada_

**Private:**-todos aquí sabemos que a el le gustara pasar su cumpleaños contigo...

**Kowalski:**-pero jamas lo admitiría

**Rico:**-Aha!

**Kowalski:**-es por eso necesitamos que lo provoques, nosotros nos haremos cargo del escenario, y de tener una excusa para ausentarnos...  
Esto es lo mejor que podemos hacer

***Fin flash back***

_un clic suena, y la puerta comienza a abrirse_

**Julien:** (esta enojado...)

_Skipper hace aparición y lentamente se acerca a julien_

**Skipper:**-tu...  
_  
Julien comienza a temblar mientras retrocede instintivamente hasta tocar pared con su espalda_

_Skipper simplemente camina haci__a el hasta quedar frente a el_

_Julien cae de senton al suelo_

**Skipper:**-mirate, tan sumiso...  
(Fija su mirada hacia abajo, observando a ese lémur)

_Julien estaba por lamer una de las aletas de skipper, lo deseaba tanto, pero antes de que siquiera pudiese moverse sintió como su cabeza era apresada tiernamente con las aletas de skipper y arrastrada hacia su pecho lentamente_

**Skipper:**-ustedes son tan... Lindos  
(decía mientras agradecía infinitamente que nadie pudiese ver su rostro totalmente rojo)

**Skipper:**-no sabes que cosas me gustarian hacerte...  
**Julien:** ...  
(Baja sus orejas)  
**Skipper:**-y que te haré…  
Pero

_levanta la mirara del lémur y lo besa tiernamente_**  
**  
**Skipper:**-hoy tenemos una cita con los chicos en una convención fuera de lo normal

_Julien tiernamente sonrojado asiente con la cabeza_

* * *

_**Teru:**-Hola! aqui el editor en turno!, la razon por la q hemos tardado en subir es por amm bueno es q el pequeño escritor tuvo q ser operado de la mano, para su mala suerte fue de la izquierda y pues resulta q es zurdo... pero no se preocupen el sigue escribiendo, algo lento bueno muy lento pero ya casi esta recuperado asi q esperen los proximos adelantos :3 _


End file.
